paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shard the Robo-Pup
'''Shard the Robo-Pup '''is the seventh episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Red Dusty Sweetie Shard Ryder Diamond Episode Ryder: And here it is! Robo-Pup's newest model: Robo-Pup 2.0.! Robo-Pup: Reporting for business. Red: Cool, but how is this gonna help us get the others back, protect Sweetie, and defeat Abyss? Ryder: Don't underestimate him Red. He's stronger than he looks. Rocky: Besides, I already sent Dusty to guard Sweetie anyway. Chase: Dusty can not mover whenever he's around her and you sent him to guard her from Abyss? Rocky: Yeah... Maybe that wasn't so smart. >An army of robots show up outside< Red: Aw come on! When are we gonna get a break? Abyss: Come out pups! I heard you recently made a new robot. He will be an outstanding addition to my side! Zuma: First the original pups, then Sweetie, and now Robo-Pup? Red: Anyway... We won't let you take him! Abyss: And whose gonna stop me? Red: Skye, i'm borrowing your helicopter! Skye: Wait, what?! >Red jumps into Skye's helicopter and rams into Abyss< Skye: You better not crash my helicopter Red! Red: Calm down. I have awesome helicopter skills! Chase: >Grabs Dusty's sword< I guess Dusty won't mind if I borrowed his sword. >Chase starts slicing through the robots< Robo-Pup: >Flies up with Red< I will assist you Red. Red: Really? Oh yeah! This robot isn't half bad! >Robo-Pup and Red started shooting at Abyss together< Abyss: Time to end this conflict! >Abyss blows up Skye's helicopter with Red inside of it< Rubble: Red! Ryder: Oh my gosh! Skye: My helicopter! Marshall: The helicopter is what you're worried about? Skye: Oh, and Red I guess. Red: That... hurt... Abyss: Goodbye! >Abyss shoots a powerful blast at Red< Robo-Pup: Target located! Prepare to be destroyed! Abyss: I was just about to say the same thing! >Abyss grabs Robo-Pup's core and corrupts it turning him evil< Marshall: That can't be good! >Abyss and Robo-Pup fly away< Rocky: He's probably going to Barkingburg. Good thing I sent Diamond too. >At the Barkingburg Castle< Diamond: Ok Sweetie, so the castle's shield's and armor are up. You should be safe for now. Sweetie: Thanks Diamond, you too Dusty. Diamond: No problem. Dusty, what do you say? Dusty: >Blushing< Y-your welcome? Sweetie: >Giggles< It's just so cute when he stutters like that. Diamond: >Laughs< Nice to see you like her so much Dusty. Dusty: Don't joke like that Diamond! >There is thumping outside the castle< Sweetie: Uh oh! >Abyss breaks through the wall< Abyss: I am here to destroy you all! Dusty: Sweetie! Run! >Sweetie runs away< Robo-Pup: Destroy! Dusty: Why did I leave my sword at the Lookout? >Rocky, Marshall, and Red pull up at the castle< Red: Here's your sword Dusty! Attack Abyss, not the robot! He's a friend! Diamond: Abyss must've turned him evil. If you can get him down then I can reprogram him. >While the others were fighting Marshall went to get Sweetie out safely< Marshall: This way! Sweetie: Marshall? Abyss: Not so fast! >Abyss attacks Marshall< Sweetie: Marshall! Abyss: I'll let the robot destroy you. Dusty: Sweetie! You're going too far Abyss! I'm taking you down! Diamond: Wow. Dusty can be pretty serious. Rocky: This situation has Sweetie involved. Diamond: Good point. Abyss: Fool! I will erase you! >Dusty started slashing Abyss with his sword< Abyss: Arggg... Next time. >Teleports away< Robo-Pup: >Charging a blast< Destroy! Sweetie: Dusty! Dusty: You leave her alone! >Dusty's sword went through Robo-Pup's crystal core< Red: He's down! Sweetie: You saved me! Dusty: >Blushes< What else is new. Sweetie: I always thought it was really cute when you blushed like that. Dusty: >Blushes intensely< Y-you think i-i'm cute? >Faints< Marshall: He even fainted. Rocky: Anything you can do about Robo-Pup? Diamond: I can replace his core. giving him a new personality so he can't be corrupted again. >After the core replacement Robo-Pup wakes up< Robo-Pup: Heh! Yeah! Now this is what i'm talking about! Thanks, Dia! Diamond: No problem Robo-Pup. Shard: Robo-Pup? That's boring. Just call me... Shard! Diamond: Uhh... Ok, Shard. Red: Welcome to the team! I think you and me will get along just fine Shard! >Episode Ends<